Welcome To My Life
by Sirius's Daughter
Summary: Hermione and Lavender don't get alongit's a proven fact. But when Lavender breaks a promise to Hermione and calls her a Mudblood, who will be there to mend her broken heart? Why Fred Weasley, of course! Wait...FRED!


Hermione Granger sat on her bed, her nose buried in a book. The title was gold, and it was bound in leather. It was called, _The Complete Works of Sherlock Holmes. _She had already read it once, but she could never get enough of him. He reminded her of a certain Fred Weasley for some reason. Just then, Lavender sauntered in. She was holding something close to her chest. As soon as she reached her bed, she turned around and swooned, falling onto her bed. Hermione glanced at her overly made-up roommate.

"What did Ron give you this time?" Hermione sighed.

"An autographed picture of Orlando Bloom. He got it on gulped.

"I had been betting on that. I told you, and you swore you wouldn't take it!"

"I know, so I got RON to take it," she said with a sneer worthy of Malfoy. "So, technically, I never took it from you."

"Where did he get the money, then?" Hermione challenged. Lavender rolled her eyes.

"From me, so what?"

"So, TECHNICALLY, you took it!" she cried, with tears in her eyes. "I had been saving my money for months, and I bet on it two days ago, and NOW you have it!"

"SO!" Lavender screeched. "I DESERVE IT MORE THAN A MUDBLOOD LIKE YOU! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A BOYFRIEND, AND THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE AN UGLIER-THAN-HELL MUDBLOOD!"

Hermione's eyes widened, and tears began to flow freely from her chocolate brown eyes. She then said something to Lavender that she would never say in front of a teacher. After that, she raced out of the room, leaving an awestruck Lavender behind her. As she raced through and out of the Common Room, she left small drops of tears. As she disappeared, one person followed the teardrops. He followed them to Hermione's exact location: the one-eyed witch statue.

"Hermione?" said one Fred Weasley. "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" said Hermione, turning her tear stained face to him. "Well,"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, music started to play. Fred reeled back in shock as Hermione was engulfed in a cloud of sparkles. As they subsided, Fred stared at the girl in front of him. Hermione was there, sure, but it looked nothing like her. She was now wearing tight, ripped black jeans and a sparkling maroon halter-top. Her hair wasn't bushy, but curly and silky smooth. She opened her mouth and began to sing.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Fred's eyes widened. She sang like an angel, and he could tell that this song came from the heart. Lavender obviously did something again.

_No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

Hermione stopped, and the sparkles engulfed her once more. She appeared once again in her school robes, her hair uncontrollable once again. Her face had no makeup on it, but it was washed out and tearstained. Her eyes were once again filled with tears, and she collapsed onto the floor, sobbing. Fred walked hesitantly over to her. He kneeled next to her, and lifted her face to face his.

"Hermione, what happened?" he asked gently, wiping away a tear.

"It's a stupid reason," she said, wiping away a stray tear, but they kept on coming. "On there was this autographed picture of a Muggle actor named Orlando Bloom. I love his skills, so I bet on it, and told Lavender. She promised not to bet on it, although she's a rabid fangirl. But she told Ron, leaving out the fact that I had asked her not to bet on it. She gave him the money, and he bet on it. She got it and-and called me an uglier-that-hell mudblood."

Fred's eyes darkened with anger.

"I'll kill them both," he declared. But then he noticed Hermione's eyes streaming with tears again. His eyes changed back to their bright blue, and he gathered the small teen into his strong, Quidditch-toned arms.

"It-it wasn't Ron's fault," she said, her voice shaking. "Lavender just didn't t-tell him."

Then her eyes overflowed and the tears ran down her cheeks like small rivers.

"You have every right to cry, 'Mione," Fred said, leaning her face up to his. He bent down slowly toward her, and their lips met. The kiss was soft, sweet, and quick. As they broke apart, Fred noticed Hermione had stopped crying.

"How did you know I needed that?" she asked, snuggling into his chest. Fred smiled as he remembered a line from Hermione's favorite book.

"Logic, my dear Watson."

A/N: Done! Okay, I LOATHE this fic, but tell me otherwise, please! Reading through it, I just noticed something: Fred said logic, my dear Watson, and Emma **Watson** plays HermioneFreaky coincidence, huh?


End file.
